Harry et Hermine
by Albane 2
Summary: 5e année a Poudlard pour Harry, où il va decouvrir quelquechose qui va changer sa vie
1. Default Chapter

«Harry!»  
  
la voix aigrelette de Pétunia Dursley s'éleva à travers la porte de la chambre de son neveu .Celui-ci se leva de son lit à demi endormi et alla ouvrir la porte .A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que sa tante lui colla sous le nez un balai: «allez ,au travail!»  
  
Mais Harry dormait encore et quand il vit une main de femme lui tendre son Eclair de Feu il crut que c'était Mme Bibine le professeur de vol sur balai à Poudlard ,son école; et se saisissant illico de son chef-d'œuvre de balai il l'enfourcha, tapa du pied par terre et sans entendre les cris de sa tante, s'envola gracieusement, l'air dans ses cheveux noirs finit de le réveiller, il se rendit alors compte qu'il survolait l'escalier de la maison de son oncle à Privet Drive et que devant lui, son cousin fuyait de toutes les forces de ses petites jambes grasses.  
  
«Mamaaaaaaaaaan»couinait Dudley, quand soudain, derrière lui, il y eut un grand bruit et le balai le dépassa soudain avant de s'immobiliser par terre devant lui; mais Harry n'était plus dessus. Surpris, le gros jeune homme se retourna :Harry gisait dans l'escalier sur le dos, inconscient. Par un réflexe inexpliqué, Dudley prit peur et se jeta à coté de son cousin.  
  
«Harry!!!»  
  
Mais Harry ne répondait plus. Pétunia descendit aussi l'escalier et s'agenouilla devant son neveu ,elle aussi, effrayée .Elle ne craignait pas que Harry soit mort, elle s'en fichait même complètement mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était la vengeance des gens de la même «sorte» que Harry.  
  
En effet ,Harry n'était pas un garçon comme les autres: c'était un sorcier, il faisait ses études de sorcellerie à l'Ecole de Poudlard où il apprenait à voler sur des balais, à jouer au Quidditch ( le sport favori des sorciers qui se joue sur des balais volants tels que l'Eclair de Feu de Harry), à faire des potions, à lire l'avenir, et d'autres matières très étranges pour les Moldus (personnes non sorcières) mais où Harry se révélait souvent très doué, surtout au Quidditch. Tout aurait pu sembler paradisiaque si les Dursley n'avaient pas une sainte horreur du monde sorcier et si Harry n'était pas orphelin.  
  
Il y avait 14 ans, un terrible mage noir avait pris le pouvoir du monde sorcier en faisant régner la terreur et le meurtre: Lord Voldemort . En ce temps il y avait aussi un jeune couple sorcier dont presque rien au monde n'aurait pu briser le bonheur: Lily et James Potter et leur bébé de 1 an : Harry Potter. Lily et James étaient tous les deux des sorciers très doués et Lord Voldemort ne supporta pas que le jeune couple ne se range pas à ses cotés. Le mage noir avait réussi à savoir où Lily et James étaient cachés et il était allé les tuer. Après avoir tué James, il avait voulu tuer Harry mais comme Lily ne voulait pas qu'il tue son bébé elle se mit entre Harry et Voldemort pour qu'il la tue à la place de son fils. Il la tua de sang froid pour pouvoir atteindre Harry. Mais tout l'amour que Lily avait donné à Harry en mourant à sa place protégea le bébé et le terrible sortilège de la mort (Avada Kedavra), lancé par Voldemort sur Harry, avait rebondi sur le front du bébé et avait atteint Voldemort lui même : dans un état proche de la mort le terrible mage noir s'était enfui. Dès lors, le bébé était devenu un héros dans le monde sorcier mais il ignorait tout :il avait été confié à son oncle et sa tante moldus qui lui avaient caché ses origines sorcières en espérant que tout don magique en lui s'effacerait en le maltraitant. Tout ce que Harry gardait du jour de la mort de ses parents était une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front à l'endroit même où le sortilège de Voldemort avait rebondi. Quand Hagrid, son ami demi-géant qui était aussi le garde chasse de Poudlard, était venu le chercher le jour de ses 11 ans Harry avait vécu le plus beau jour de sa vie: enfin il allait quitter les Dursley qui le détestaient !!!  
  
Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard il avait du affronter plusieurs fois les serviteurs de Voldemort qui cherchait toujours à le tuer. Mais l'année précédente ,un ancien partisan de Voldemort avait réussi à l'attirer vers Voldemort lui même ou ce qu'il en restait. Là, l'homme qui avait indiqué au mage noir l'endroit où se cachait le jeune couple, avait réussi à ressusciter Voldemort grâce à une potion complexe et surtout grâce à un peu de sang de Harry: Voldemort était revenu, plus puissant que jamais! Une fois de plus Harry avait réussi à lui échapper grâce à l'intervention inopinée des fantômes des victimes de Voldemort dont les propres parents de Harry ! Mais le sang de Harry coulant désormais dans les veines de Voldemort, celui-ci était donc protégé au même titre que Harry par l'amour que Lily avait donné à son fils en mourant à sa place. Depuis que Harry avait contribué malgré lui à la résurrection du terrible mage noir. La peur de Voldemort était revenue sur le monde sorcier comme au plus haut de la puissance du mage noir .Albus Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier très sage et très puissant, qui était le directeur de Poudlard, avait décidé qu'il valait mieux pour Harry que, malgré Voldemort, il passe le début de ses vacances chez ses moldus. Harry n'en était pas très sûr mais il avait une confiance en Dumbledore à toute épreuve et en plus, le jeune sorcier était persuadé qu'il aurait le droit de finir les vacances chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.  
  
Issu d'une grande famille de sorciers, Ron était grand, roux et avait beaucoup de tâches de rousseur ;tous ses 6 frères et sœur étaient comme lui : roux. Chez les Weasley, il y avait Charlie et Bill, les deux frères aînés qui étaient déjà partis de la maison, Percy qui avait terminé ses études à Poudlard 2 ans auparavant, les jumeaux Fred et George qui étaient les sorciers les plus blagueurs que Harry aie jamais connus, Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry et la petite Ginny qui était amoureuse de Harry. Il y avait aussi Arthur Weasley, le père qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie dans un bureau où il s'occupait des objets ensorcelés qui jouaient souvent des mauvais tours aux moldus; mais Arthur lui même s'amusait à ensorceler des objets au grand désarroi de sa femme Molly Weasley, une petite femme replète, que les bêtises de ses jumeaux avaient rendue un peu sévère mais qui adorait Harry. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling et non, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris (Zut !!!)  
  
Dans l'escalier de la maison des Dursley, Pétunia et Dudley s'efforçaient de ranimer Harry mais soudain leurs pires appréhensions se confirmèrent quand dans un nuage de fumée un vieil homme apparu dans l'escalier juste derrière Dudley : l'homme avait une robe mauve, une longue barbe et un chapeau de sorcier sur la tête: Dumbledore venait d'apparaître. Dudley s'était précipité derrière sa mère qui semblait terrorisée. L'homme parla d'une voix douce qui surprit les Dursley:  
  
«Maintenant, ça suffit! »  
  
Malgré son apparence fragile il prit doucement Harry toujours inconscient dans les bras et regarda Dudley:  
  
«Toi, va chercher sa chouette et son balai, et vite! »  
  
puis Dumbledore regarda Pétunia:  
  
«Vous, sa valise et ses affaires magiques et vite aussi! »  
  
La terreur donna des ailes à Pétunia et à Dudley: en effet toutes les affaires de Harry furent rassemblées au pied de Dumbledore quelques instants plus tard.  
  
«Est-ce que vous accepterez de le reprendre l'été prochain? »  
  
Tante Pétunia glapit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui forcé et Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait:  
  
«Eh bien mes hommages et à bientôt chers moldus! »  
  
Il y eut un autre nuage de fumée et Dumbledore, Harry, la Chouette Hedwige, le balai et la valise disparurent laissant les Dursley effarés.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, il eut la sensation étrange d'être dans un lieu où il était en sécurité et qu'il aimait, Poudlard, peut-être... mais non c'était absurde! Enfin il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et vit tout de suite un visage souriant penché vers lui: Dumbledore. Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais pourquoi et comment, il ne savait pas.  
  
«Que s'est-il passé? »demanda t-il à Dumbledore  
  
«Tu ne te souviens de rien? lui demanda le directeur de Poudlard  
  
Harry s'assit dans le lit forçant ainsi Dumbledore à se reculer  
  
«Si ! j'étais sur mon balai dans l'escalier, je m'amusais à poursuivre mon cousin quand j'ai eu affreusement mal à ma cicatrice et... »  
  
«...et tu t'es évanoui! » termina Dumbledore  
  
«Mais pourquoi? »  
  
«Parce que Voldemort a commis un meurtre; tu sais bien que ta cicatrice te fait mal quand Voldemort est proche de toi ou qu'il a des pensées particulièrement violentes! »  
  
Harry acquiesça, il le savait: sa cicatrice lui faisait quelques fois mal et c'était toujours dans les circonstances que Dumbledore venait de préciser. Dumbledore continua ses explications:  
  
«Comme Voldemort est plus puissant, la douleur que tu ressens est plus puissante et bien sûr ton corps n'est plus capable de la supporter: Tu risques de t'évanouir très souvent ces temps-ci: c'est pour ça que je suis allé te chercher chez tes moldus pour t'amener à Poudlard: ici tu seras en sécurité! »  
  
«Est-ce que je pourrais aller quand même chez les Weasley? »  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire peiné et secoua négativement la tête:  
  
«Non, mon pauvre Harry, je suis désolé mais c'est plus prudent que tu restes ici, entouré de professeurs expérimentés, mais par contre, ajouta t- il en voyant l'air triste de Harry, les Weasley pourront venir autant de fois qu'ils le voudront. Hermione aussi! »  
  
Hermione était la meilleure amie de Harry avec Ron, c'était une «Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout» et c'était vrai qu'elle savait tout: c'était la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Elle était souvent très énervante mais si attachante avec ses cheveux bruns touffus et ses cahiers toujours ouverts.  
  
Dumbledore se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry:  
  
«Et Cho si elle veut... »  
  
Harry sursauta : Cho était la fille dont il était secrètement amoureux: il bégaya:  
  
«Pourquoi? Comment savez vous? »  
  
«Tu parles en dormant, Harry et tu viens de dormir pendant plus de 3heures! »  
  
Harry rouge de honte plaqua sa main devant sa bouche mais Dumbledore continua:  
  
«Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dirai rien à personne. Mais je peux aussi te dire que les deux seules fois où j'ai été au courant d'une idylle à Poudlard, ça s'est fini en mariage: M&Mme Weasley et M&Mme Potter... ! »  
  
Harry ne sut quelle réaction il devait avoir face à cette confidence mais Dumbledore éclata de rire et Harry l'imita.  
  
«Est-ce que je peux envoyer des lettres à mes amis par hibou express pour les prévenir? »  
  
«Bien sûr, je crois que Hedwige a envie de se dégourdir les ailes justement!  
  
  
  
Cher Ron le 15/07  
  
Je ne pourrai pas venir pendant les vacances parce que je ne suis pas chez les Dursley: Dès que Tu-Sais-Qui, tue quelqu'un, ma cicatrice me fait si mal que je m'évanouis: Dumbledore m'a rapatrié à Poudlard d'où je t'écris et où je serai plus en sécurité. Comme je dois passer le reste des vacances ici, est ce que tu pourrais venir passer quelque temps avec moi ici?  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Chère Hermione le 15/07  
  
Je pense que Ron t'as prévenue que pour des raisons de sécurité je dois passer mes vacances à Poudlard: Ma cicatrice me fait tellement mal quand Voldemort tue que je m'évanouis! J'espère que tu pourras venir me voir un peu avec Pattenrond : si tu veux, on pourrait même réviser ensemble.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Cher Sirius le 15/07  
  
Dumbledore a du te dire que j'étais à Poudlard pour les vacances parce que je m'évanouissais dès que Voldemort tue quelqu'un. Pour l'instant ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois (ce qui est finalement rassurant).Est-ce que Patmol et Buck pourraient venir me rendre visite? J'espère que les détraqueurs ne t'ont pas trouvé et que tu es bien caché!  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry attacha la lettre pour Sirius à la patte de sa chouette Hedwige. Elle seule pourrait le retrouver. Sirius Black était le parrain de Harry, c'était le meilleur ami de ses parents mais toute la population sorcière était persuadée que Sirius était le traître qui avait indiqué à Voldemort où se trouvaient les Potter : c'était faux mais il n'y avait que Harry , Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore et un ancien professeur (professeur Lupin) qui connaissaient la vérité et c'était pour cela que Sirius et son hippogriffe Buck étaient pourchassés par les détraqueurs qui étaient les effrayants gardes de la prison des sorciers: la prison d'Azkaban. Sirius avait la faculté de se transformer en un énorme chien du nom de Patmol et c'est grâce à cela qu'il avait pu résister au terrible pouvoir des détraqueurs pendant les douze années qu'il avait passées à Azkaban (les détraqueurs se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux et plongent leur victime dans une profonde dépression nerveuse en ne leur laissant que les mauvais souvenirs de leur vie.) . Par la suite il s'était échappé pour tenter de tuer Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter qui était le véritable coupable de cette traîtrise. Mais celui ci pouvant, lui, se transformer en rat (un rat que Ron avait eu comme animal de compagnie pendant plus de 13 ans) avait réussi à s'enfuir et était allé retrouver Voldemort, l'avait aidé à ressusciter en prenant notamment un peu de sang à Harry. Harry confia les deux autres lettre à des hiboux de l'école qui s'envolèrent aussitôt. Hedwige trop heureuse de reprendre du service, mordilla affectueusement l'oreille d'Harry avant de s'envoler vers la cachette de Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews Please ! 


	3. Hermine

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling et non, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris (Zut !!!)  
  
Merci pour les reviews !!! Continuez, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors Harry commença à se promener dans les couloirs tout joyeux de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard qu'il aimait tant. Il croisa plusieurs professeurs: Mme Trelawney, professeur de divination, prétendit qu'elle avait vu son arrivée grâce à son troisième oeil; Mme Bibine qui lui demanda comment allait son balai; Mme McGonagall lui souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances à Poudlard; et encore plus extraordinaire M Rogue qui haïssait Harry lui décocha un sourire ; ce qui étonna Harry au plus au point: il n'avait jamais vu Rogue de bonne humeur!  
  
Les jours passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le convoque un jour dans son bureau. Cela intrigua Harry mais il décida d'y aller. (Comme s'il avait le choix !!!)En chemin il croisa le professeur McGonagall qui se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras à l'en faire étouffer  
  
-Ce que tu vas apprendre va bouleverser ta vie!  
  
Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement comme si elle cherchait à fuir. Ce comportement inhabituel de son professeur plongea Harry dans un grand étonnement puis il poursuivit son chemin qui le menait au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Quand il ouvrit la porte il trouva Dumbledore en grande conversation avec une jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos.  
  
-Ah! Eh bien justement le voila!  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et ses yeux d'un vert intense ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs frappèrent Harry  
  
-Je vous laisse faire connaissance! déclara Dumbledore qui se leva et partit laissant la jeune fille Harry et Fumseck.  
  
La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de Harry: ils étaient exactement de la même taille. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il remarqua : ce qu'il remarqua en premier c'était que cette jeune fille avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front exactement comme Harry!  
  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Hermine!  
  
-Hermione? !  
  
-Non, Hermine! Et je... je... je suis ta jumelle!  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'étonner mais aucun son n'en sorti  
  
-Contrairement a ce que nous avons tous les deux pensé pendant 14 ans nos parents n'ont pas eu 1 enfant mais deux : des faux jumeaux: nous!  
  
La jeune fille poursuivit son discours:  
  
-Quand Voldemort est venu chez nous, j'étais à la crèche. Apres que... enfin au moment ou le sortilège a rebondit sur ton front te formant ta cicatrice, il paraît que j'ai hurlé, que je suis tombée évanouie et que j'ai moi aussi eu ta cicatrice!  
  
-Mais pourquoi, réussi à articuler Harry  
  
-Les liens entre deux jumeaux moldus sont sacrés mais ceux entre deux jumeaux sorciers le sont encore plus car en plus ils sont magiques! Regarde!  
  
Hermine souleva sa manche et lui montra une autre cicatrice sur son bras!  
  
-Ce jour là, le serviteur de Voldemort t'a pris du sang!  
  
Harry acquiesça : il avait la même!  
  
-Mais pourquoi avons nous été séparés?  
  
-Eh bien! Quand Hagrid est venu te prendre, il ne m'a pas trouvée. Evidement j'étais à la crèche et toi tu n'y étais pas (tu étais légèrement grippé).Il t'a ramené et comme il n'a pas parlé de moi à Dumbledore, celui- ci en a déduit que j'étais morte! Donc pour les sorciers j'étais morte! Les moldus eux m'ont placée dans une famille d'accueil. Pour eux mes parents étaient morts et on ne t'avait pas retrouvé, tu étais donc mort aussi en fait. Hagrid t'avait déjà emporté pour te confier à notre oncle qui t'a toujours caché ça au maximum. Pour les Moldus j'étais devenue une fille unique orpheline et pour les Dursley j'étais morte. En fait, tout cela n'est qu'un énorme nœud de circonstances qui ont fait que nous avons été séparés!  
  
-Mais pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à Poudlard avant?  
  
-J'habitais en France avec ma famille adoptive ; j'étais à Beauxbatons et c'est Fleur Delacour qui m'a parlé de toi en revenant et m'a signalé notre ressemblance; Avant je croyais que j'étais un homonyme du célèbre Harry Potter. Et puis avec ce que Fleur m'a dit j'ai été prise d'un doute et je me suis renseignée sur toi: on est né le même jour; dans la même ville, on a été orphelin le même jour.alors je suis allé au ministère de la magie et là j'ai appris ce que l'on a toujours caché: tu es né avec une sœur jumelle! Et puis c'est à ce moment la que je me suis aperçue que, quand tu étais blessé, je l'étais aussi. Le doute n'était plus permis, alors je suis venu voir Dumbledore ici et avec la pensine il n'y a plus aucun doute : nous sommes jumeaux. Viens voir par toi-même!  
  
Hermine entraîna vers l'armoire où était posée la pensine qui permettait de se trouver dans une scène du passé; dans la mémoire de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry connaissait la pensine et se laissa entraîner dans le tourbillon sans résister : il se retrouva alors 15 plus tôt dans une grande demeure. Dumbledore, avec 15 ans de moins, était assis à son bureau. Harry savait que ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler car il ne savait pas que Hermine et Harry étaient là. Soudain un hibou frappa à la fenêtre de la patte. Dumbledore se leva et alla lui ouvrir:  
  
-Armanda! J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles de tes maîtres!  
  
Le hibou s'était posé sur le bureau et tendait à Dumbledore sa patte ou était attachée une lettre. Le grand sorcier prit celle ci et la lut à haute voix  
  
-Ecoute bien maintenant, murmura Hermine à Harry  
  
-Alors, dit Dumbledore «James et Lily Potter ont la joie de vous apprendre la naissance de leurs jumeaux Harry et Hermine le 31 juillet » Deux?!Eh bien les pauvres chéris ils ne savent pas dans quelle horrible époque ils naissent!  
  
Dumbledore prit alors un parchemin et rédigea la réponse  
  
-Cher James et Lily  
  
Félicitations pour vos deux petits sorciers; je viendrais les voir vendredi par moyen de locomotion moldu(le «métro»)  
  
A.Dumbledore  
  
Il attacha la lettre a la patte de Armanda, le hibou des parents de Harry et de Hermine puis conduisit l'oiseau à la fenêtre d'où celui ci s'envola.  
  
Alors Harry sentit qu'il retournait dans la réalité !  
  
Alors, dans le bureau de Dumbledore et face à Hermine, il eut l'impression qu'un lourd poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine depuis toujours, s'enlevait .Comme s'il retrouvait quelqu'un qui lui avait toujours manqué sans même la connaître.  
  
Cependant il décida de vérifier par lui-même et mit discrètement les mains derrière le dos, là il se griffa méchamment la main gauche avec la main droite et  
  
« Aïe! »  
  
Hermine regarda sa main gauche où il y avait une grosse griffure. Harry regarda sa propre main et constata qu'il avait exactement la même!  
  
Hermine avait compris mais ne dit rien et Dumbledore entra!  
  
« Alors Harry ça va? J'ai moi-même été très étonné  en apprenant que Hermine n'était pas morte ! Mais maintenant je suis tellement content, maintenant que vous êtes réunis, ça va être beaucoup plus facile...  
  
Harry se demanda ce qui allait beaucoup plus facile mais ne dit rien.  
  
«Harry, tu fais visiter Poudlard à ta sœur ? »  
  
«D'accord »dit Harry qui commençait peu à peu à réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul!  
  
«Je peux aller chercher Goldi»? demanda Hermine  
  
«Oui ! »  
  
Harry se demanda qui était Goldi mais quand ils sortirent dans le couloir Hermine appela ce fameux Goldi et du fond du couloir accourut une étrange bête que Harry avait déjà vue: un niffleur, un niffleur était une espèce de taupe très affectueuse et particulièrement douée pour trouver les trésors :il était attiré par tout ce qui brillait. Harry se souvint que Hagrid avait déconseillé à Ron de prendre un niffleur comme animal de compagnie car ils étaient très énergiques, un peu trop même ! Cependant alors que Goldi le niffleur arrivait Hermine sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son niffleur. Des étincelles blanches en sortirent et atteignirent le niffleur à la tête. Aussitôt le niffleur se calma et marcha doucement vers eux, puis il sauta dans les bras de Harry et entreprit de lui renifler le nez. Hermine eut un léger rire  
  
«On ne peut pas avoir un niffleur sans devoir le calmer de temps en temps. A Beauxbatons on ne peut pas avoir de chat(Madame Maxime y est allergique) mais on peut avoir soit un crapaud soit un hibou, soit un niffleur! »  
  
Harry se fit la réflexion que Hagrid, demi-géant tout comme Madame Maxime était aussi allergique aux chats.  
  
Harry redressa soudainement la tête, au bout du couloir la voix suraiguë de Peeves résonna  
  
-Alors la jumelle du p'tit pote Potter est arrivée! On va bien s'amuser ! »  
  
-Viens, vite cria Harry à Hermine, et pour la tirer hors de la vue de Peeves il lui attrapa la main. Il ressentit alors la douleur la plus forte possible, non pas à sa cicatrice mais à sa main, celle qui tenait celle d'Hermine. Hermine hurla elle aussi, la même douleur les foudroyait intérieurement!Dans un instinct de survie Harry voulu lâcher la main d'Hermine mais leurs deux mains étaient collées! Harry sentit la douleur de sa main passer dans son bras et remonter tout au long de celui ci, jusqu'au cœur. Les yeux troublés, Harry vit en flou Hermine se tordre de douleur, leurs hurlements assourdissants et leur douleur inexpliquée les mettait au bord de l'évanouissement ! Il y eu soudain un éclair et Harry sentit quelque chose sortir de lui même, il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut une longue forme blanche sortir de sa poitrine, une sorte de fumée blanche sortait aussi du cœur d'Hermine. A l'instant même où les deux formes blanches achevèrent leur sortie des corps des deux jumeaux, les mains d'Hermine et de Harry se détachèrent et, évanouis, chacun tomba de son coté ! 


	4. Douleurs inexpliquées

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling et non, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris (Zut !!!)  
  
Merci pour les reviews !!! Continuez, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
  
Un tout petit chapitre, mais c'est pour ménager le suspense !!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry redressa soudainement la tête, au bout du couloir la voix suraiguë de Peeves résonna  
  
-Alors la jumelle du p'tit pote Potter est arrivée! On va bien s'amuser ! »  
  
-Viens, vite cria Harry à Hermine, et pour la tirer hors de la vue de Peeves il lui attrapa la main. Il ressentit alors la douleur la plus forte possible, non pas à sa cicatrice mais à sa main, celle qui tenait celle d'Hermine. Hermine hurla elle aussi, la même douleur les foudroyait intérieurement!Dans un instinct de survie Harry voulu lâcher la main d'Hermine mais leurs deux mains étaient collées! Harry sentit la douleur de sa main passer dans son bras et remonter tout au long de celui ci, jusqu'au cœur. Les yeux troublés, Harry vit en flou Hermine se tordre de douleur, leurs hurlements assourdissants et leur douleur inexpliquée les mettait au bord de l'évanouissement ! Il y eu soudain un éclair et Harry sentit quelque chose sortir de lui même, il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut une longue forme blanche sortir de sa poitrine, une sorte de fumée blanche sortait aussi du cœur d'Hermine. A l'instant même où les deux formes blanches achevèrent leur sortie des corps des deux jumeaux, les mains d'Hermine et de Harry se détachèrent et, évanouis, chacun tomba de son coté. 


	5. Explication

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling et non, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris (Zut !!!)  
  
Merci pour les reviews !!! Continuez, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
  
Un tout petit chapitre, mais c'est pour ménager le suspense !!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
Goldi tremblait de peur derrière un pilier en observant les deux nouveaux fantômes qui flottaient au-dessus des corps sans connaissance des deux adolescents! Lily et James se souriaient !  
  
Au bout du couloir, on entendait un bruit de course et des grands cris  
  
-Ca y est, ça s'est passé, ils l'ont fait!  
  
McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Trelawney et Rogue arrivaient en courant  
  
-C'est formidable ! Nous sommes devenus des fantômes, s'écria James Potter en se jetant sur les nouveaux venus (Rogue fit un pas en arrière avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage ).  
  
-Ca devait irrémédiablement se produire, dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce, dès le moment où ils se retrouveraient... au premier contact physique, vous deveniez des fantômes! Et c'est ce qui s'est produit!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement, on venait de lui jeter, lui semblait- il, un seau d'eau froide sur la joue. Il comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et dans le lit voisin une jeune fille dormait. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire: Hermine, Peeves, la douleur et les formes blanches! .Il regarda alors à sa gauche, un fantôme de femme venait de lui caresser doucement la joue  
  
-Maman, murmura t-il incertain.  
  
-Oui, lui murmura le fantôme.  
  
Harry se sentit alors si heureux qu'il se mit à en pleurer.  
  
-Non, ne pleure pas, au contraire c'est formidable!  
  
-Oui, hoqueta t-il a sa mère.  
  
A travers sa mère, Harry vit Dumbledore rentrer dans la pièce :  
  
-Un sortilège très très puissant Harry ! Je vais t'expliquer: si deux morts qui s'aimaient très très fort continuent à vivre dans des personnes vivantes, et si c'est deux personnes là se réunissent et établissent un contact physique, les deux personnes mortes deviennent des fantômes, ce sortilège s'appelle le mortusreunificatus. Harry, on ne t'a jamais dis que ton père continuait à vivre en toi?  
  
-Euh… si le professeur Lupin me l'a dit quand il a vu que mon Patronus avait la forme de Cornedrue !  
  
-Tu vois! Eh bien si ton père vivait en toi, ta mère, elle, vivait en Hermine!  
  
Et dès que vous vous êtes touchés, vous avez libéré vos parents qui vivaient en vous!  
  
Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que:  
  
-Eh ben ça fait vachement mal!  
  
Toute l'assistance éclata de rire, ce qui réveilla Hermine  
  
On la mit au courant de ce qui s'était passé et elle se mit également a pleurer de joie.  
  
-Où est Papa ? ,demanda subitement Harry  
  
-Oh, fit Dumbledore d'un air absent, je crois qu'il est en train de fêter ses retrouvailles avec le professeur Rogue...  
  
-Oh non, Lily fronça les sourcils d'un air résigné  
  
Dumbledore la regarda d'un air un peu amusé en haussant les épaules.  
  
Au fond du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, de grands cris se firent entendre.  
  
-Lâche-moi !Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, non ! Lâche-moi  
  
Une voix plus calme lui répondit:  
  
-Tu veux vraiment que je te lâche???  
  
La voix terrifiée s'arrêta puis reprit :  
  
-Non, Non, Non, non, ne me lâche pas !!  
  
Et puis alors que les voix se rapprochaient :  
  
-Eh, eh, arrête! Moi je ne peux pas traverser les murs!!  
  
Alors par la haute porte, un étrange équipage entra dans l'infirmerie: un fantôme flottait à 5 ou 6 mètres du sol, tenant par le pied le professeur Rogue qui (à la grande joie de Harry) avait l'air terrifié. Le professeur Rogue ne savait visiblement pas s'il devait se débattre au risque de tomber ou rester immobile, couvert de honte ! En tout cas il se contorsionnait pour tenir sa robe de sorcier le plus possible au niveau des genoux pour éviter que celle ci se retourne et ne laisse voir à l'assistance plus que Rogue ne l'aurait voulu !  
  
-Oh non, James ! fit Lily d'un ton de reproche. Elle avait, cependant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Finalement James Potter laissa tomber Rogue sur un lit de l'infirmerie qui craqua sinistrement avant de s'écrouler, cassé net en son centre sous le poids de Rogue !  
  
Celui ci se releva et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie dans une fureur noire!  
  
Madame Pomfresh était écroulée de rire sur une chaise, Lily et James riaient maintenant aux larmes, Dumbledore avait un petit rire, Harry mordait sa couette pour ne pas exploser de rire ; même Hermine qui ne connaissait pas le professeur Rogue, riait mais elle sorti sa baguette et la pointa en direction du lit  
  
-Reparo, articula t'elle avec difficulté tant elle riait et le lit se répara aussitôt sous les rires!  
  
Ils furent interrompus par une voix dans le couloir qui faisait  
  
-Oh lala! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il avait l'air prêt a tuer! Pire que d'habitude! 


	6. Enfin tous réunis

-Ron  
  
Harry sauta de son lit avant que Mme Pomfresh put le retenir, il traversa sa mère et se précipita à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il manqua de télescoper alors Hermione de plein fouet!  
  
-Hermione!  
  
Ron arrivait juste derrière elle « ÔJèhujumeheméparensondèfanto! cria t'ils, surexcité à ses amis -Hein?  
  
-J'ai une jumelle et mes parents sont des fantômes!  
  
-Hein!  
  
Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie et poussèrent tous les deux en même temps une exclamation en voyant les deux fantômes.  
  
-Bonjour Ron, bonjour Hermione, firent poliment les parents de Harry!  
  
-Hein! s'exclama Harry, vous les connaissez!  
  
-Ben, fit James, qu'est ce que tu crois, ca fait 14 ans qu'on vous regarde de la haut: Rogue vient de payer toutes ses méchancetés envers toi, Ca va bientôt être le tour des Dursley!  
  
-James ! fit Lily d'un ton de reproche, elle était à présent a coté d'Hermine qui venait de se lever  
  
Harry fit les présentations: -Ron, voici Hermine; Hermine, voici Ron! Hermione, voici Hermine; Hermine, voici Hermione! C'est ma s?ur jumelle, nous avons été séparés au moment de la chute de Voldemort, elle a été adoptée et elle a fait ses études a Beauxbatons!  
  
-Bonjour !  
  
-Salut!  
  
Harry sentit tout de suite que Hermine Hermione et Ron allaient bien s'entendre -Oh!  
  
Cette exclamation les fit tous retourner! Sirius Black se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte, où plus tôt il se tenait. Sous le choc il avait failli tomber et se tenait fermement à la porte!  
  
-James et Lily, oh il y a même euh Hermine si je ne me trompe pas!  
  
-Allez allez, oust tout le monde dehors, ça fait trop de monde pour une infirmerie, laissez les se reposer ! déclara Mme Pomfresh en poussant tout le monde dehors  
  
-Mais on est reposés, s'exclama, Hermine, qui avait hâte de faire plus connaissances avec tout ce monde  
  
Dumbledore murmura quelque chose a l'oreille de Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci parut contrariée mais elle finit par dire  
  
-Bon si vous le dite, professeur Dumbledore!  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et Hermine et soupira: -C'est bon, vous aussi vous pouvez partir!  
  
10 minutes plus tard, Hermine et Harry rejoignaient Sirius, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune  
  
-Tu m'avais envoyé une lettre me demandant de venir te rejoindre ! Tu en as avait aussi envoyé une à Hermione et comme elle était chez moi, on est venus tous les deux ensemble le plus vite possible!  
  
-Moi aussi, renchérit Sirius, tu m'as envoyé la même lettre, au fait je pense que Lupin ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre  
  
-Fred, Georges et Ginny vont aussi, je pense, ne pas tarder à nous rejoindre!  
  
Assis entre Hermione et Sirius, avec Hermine, Ron et les fantômes de ses parents devant lui, Harry se sentait le plus heureux des adolescents!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
FIN !!! (d'après l'auteur, moi, je ne fais que la publier : l'auteur est bien sur Albane, moi, je suis Clem que vous pouvez aussi trouver sur ce site !!!) 


End file.
